


setting the record (not so) straight

by fouralarmfire



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, Gen, ao3 really wants that tag to be all caps, lovelace is a lesbian, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouralarmfire/pseuds/fouralarmfire
Summary: rewrite of that scene in episode 55





	setting the record (not so) straight

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to wolf 359 again and i literally could not get this out of my head, so. here you go, i’m sorry if this has been done before. warning for canon-typical life-threatening situations.

“What are you going to do about them?” Lovelace asks, reminding Jacobi of the two gun-wielding assholes currently stationed outside their door.

“I’m gonna get creative,” Jacobi tells her, still fiddling with the lock.

“Oh, yeah? What, are you gonna seduce them so I can steal their guns?” Lovelace asks him, amused. And, well, there’s a high probability that Jacobi is about to die. He can hardly be blamed for wanting to protect his legacy, can he?

“I do like the menfolk, Captain.”

Lovelace seems surprised for a second, but before he can quip about the unattractiveness of these particular men, she grins at him. “That makes one of us,” she replies.

Jacobi resists the urge to put his hand up for a high five, and settles for grinning back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> i know we were all thinking it


End file.
